The Wakagashira's Maiden
by sangrehime
Summary: Working part of the red light district had been rough to Mai but what if she encounters one of the powerful Yakuza in the country and the Chief NPA of Japan. Why is she being chased by the Yakuza and the cops? [Mafia/Yakuza/Action AU] Possibilities of M in the Future.
1. Prologue

Red Light District.

Prologue

 _. Drip. Drop_

 _"Out of all women out there you're the only one who's not calling out for guys."_ I was rather distracted wiping the bar clean that I didn't even notice a man was actually talking right in front of me. I leaned back and noticed the man was staring at my cleavage. I grinned as I leaned forward and pressing my arms against the bar and looked at the man straight on his face.

"I'm not one of them. I only serve you drinks." I simply said and let my chin rest on my palm. I chewed the gum and popped it before chewing it again.

"Come on, how much?" the man smirked as he reached for my arm, I swiftly pulled myself away and then signaled security. I watched from the distance as the man was being dragged outside by security.

"Mai!"

I turned and then leaned by the bar again when I heard my name was being called by the red-headed manager. She approached the bar wearing a red bunny spandex suit with fishnet stockings. Her red bunny ears were was if floating in mid-air.

"Yes, Eri?" I poured a drink for a customer that signaled me with his finger and then slid the glass across the bar for him to get.

"Mai, I have an offer for you." Eri leaned forward the bar. Curiously, I asked myself what the offer would be. I thought of countless possibilities that Eri could propose. But this offer was rather unexpected.

"I want you to become part of the red light. We would pay you ten times that we are paying you now." Eri's words were tempting and she knew that there was a possibility that I couldn't resist such offer. She knew that I need to pay off the debts that my parents left.

"But in your case you're special," Eri added. I leaned forward and then continued to listen to her.

"Let me guess, she's a virgin?" I turned to my side, looking at the raven-haired man, looking right at me with his mysterious yet calm dark indigo eyes. I couldn't sense a good vibe off him.

* * *

 _Mai's and Naru's lives are totally different here. We will also get to meet the other characters inside this fanfic and their roles in this different Universe. Yakuza? Red Light? What does have anything to do with Naru and Mai. I guess we'd have to figure out! -_


	2. Chapter 1: Special Service

My attention turned to the man who was holding a glass that I presumed to be scotch. His scent mixed in with an expensive brand of perfume. His eyes didn't smile at all and his tone was rather cold. I simply scoffed and leaned on my side, resting my arm on the bar and looked at him closely.

"Who do you think you are to simply insult me?" I raised an eyebrow, I couldn't let any of the customers near him hear the fact that I really am a virgin.

"No tattoos, no piercing." His eyes surveyed my upper body as if he was a psychologist or something.

I smirked and he gave out a crooked smile.

"Forgive me, if I offended you." He slid away from his seat and stood next to my manager. Observing his movements and his clothing, I knew that this suit up guy was absolutely up to something. "Mai, he's all yours." Eri left the moment he stood beside him.

"Tell me, why are you here and not over there?" His eyes shifted towards the stage with the pole. I laughed at his question. "I'm a bartender and I don't know how to perform." I smiled and he leaned back.

"What's your name?" He directly asked. It would usually be odd for a stranger to ask such question but then again I was a bartender, it is normal.

"Mai. Taniyama, Mai." I poured another glass of whiskey for the young lady sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Mai." He drank from his glass before smiling.

"My name is Davis Gene."

"Having a rough night, Mr. Davis?"

"Just Gene please." He paused before I poured his glass another shot of scotch.

"You can say that." He lifted his glass before drinking from it. I placed the cover back to the bottle before returning back to my customer. He leaned forward with his eyes gawking on my face. I already noticed that he was getting drunk from the 2nd shot of scotch. It was unlikely to get drunk over such drink.

"Gene, are you alright?" I asked before observing his red face. My hands made its way on his forehead. His facial expressions were way different from a drunk person.

"You're having a fever!" I turned to my left and then right looking for a staff that was available to help me.

"Eri!" I yelled. Eri made her way through the tables and customers and approached me.

"His temperature is really high. Can we bring him to the staff lounge?" Eri called some bouncers nearby to help us carry Gene inside the staff lounge. It wasn't allowed but since his temperature was beyond burning I had to help him.

Some people may think of this as absurd because we didn't call for an ambulance or gave him a ride home or whatever, but living in an underground life full or crime and injustice would lead us to trouble if we were found by the authorities.

"Mai, can you take me home?" Hearing his cracked voice made me want to do it, but I couldn't leave my work.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to meet with Eri." I placed the cold damped towel on his forehead.

"After work then?" He tried again. I laughed and then smiled.

"Sure, after work."

I left Gene inside the staff lounge and searched for Eri. The music was lively, the customers seemed excited seeing our girls on the stage. I noticed Eri's bunny ears near the stage and then followed it. The moment that I reached her we started to talk about her proposal.

"Special Service?" I asked.

"Apparently, you will be rented for tonight." Hearing her made me stunned

I couldn't believe that the management would actually sell me off to some stranger.

"I'm sorry Mai, They placed your name in the list." Eri gave me an envelope with my name on it.

"You're the highest price."

I was completely dumbfounded, I felt the vibrations of my heart thru skin, my body suddenly froze, and my skin turned pale cold. I was scared, scared for my life.

"What's the customer's name?" I wanted to make sure that I would be safe with that person even though he's a total stranger.

"Mai, Let's get you ready for later." Eri held my arm.

"Azusa prepared your outfit." She whispered before turning her head back towards a man.

* * *

Nervous. I was nervous. Eri told me little details about her proposal and the special service that I would be taking part later. My hands were turning cold and my skin was turning pale as Azusa continued to brush my face with foundation. I looked myself in the mirror and wanted to shrug off the tension that was surrounding me. There was a warm touch on my shoulder, I looked in front of the mirror and saw a reflection of Eri calming me down.

"You'll be fine. I know that this isn't what you wanted but I'm really sorry that I can't help you." Eri looked down with pity. I understood what she meant. I couldn't blame her for what happened to me and my family. I was an orphan.

I was already sold off to this bar to pay my debt. The management was kind enough to give me a job that didn't require any sexual favors. My thoughts were shattered as I pieced together possible scenarios of what could happen to me once I'm bought from this underground deal.

The red light district doesn't just include prostitution and strippers, it also covers the underground auction of women. I had a friend once that was auctioned to a prince in the Middle East, she married the prince after a month or so. I considered her lucky enough be auctioned to such person and lived happily ever after.

"Mai want to hear a gossip about our management?" Azusa said as she played with my hair. I looked at her reflection from the mirror and couldn't care less about the management.

"Anyway, the guys I mentioned I was dating is actually part of this cool gang. I mean, he's part of this gang called Aizuko." Azusa divided my hair into two parts.

"Hold on isn't Aizuko? As in the Yakuza group, Aizukotetsu?" I wanted to turn my head but then her hands were tightly pulling it to create a bun.

"Really? Aizuko is actually our boss here." Azusa looked surprised as she placed a pin on my hair.

"That means we've been working for the Yakuza then." Azusa scoffed as she finished my hair. I tilted my hair to the side.

There are reasons why I can't fight for myself anymore, I guess because I considered myself as a weak person. The only memory I can remember is when I was 6. My father gambled a lot, he used to beat my mom whenever he would come home drunk. My mother gambles as well, they only thought about the money. I would be beaten up by both of my parents, I didn't understand why they didn't love me. But stupid as I may sound, I loved them and I paid the price for them. After my parents disappeared, a group of men entered my home when I was only 10. They took me here in the club to work, they said that I needed to pay off my parents' debt. My manager saw it as a problem since I was only a minor and I needed to study. So, she sent me to public school. I am a student during the day and a 'bartender' at night.

"Mai!" Eri called as she tried to move her head across the crowd of ladies inside the dressing room. I heard her voice and jumped off my seat and walked towards her wearing a bathrobe.

"Your clothes are ready. If you have a hard time fitting it call me." Eri gave me a plastic covered dress. I thought to myself how I will have a hard time fitting the clothes knowing that it would just be some pair of bikini or lingerie.

Barefooted, I approached the changing room and locked it. I started to get confused the moment I opened the bag. I pulled out the white laces dress and sighed as I spoke to myself _this is a joke, right?_ I instantly knew that the management was going to pull off something since they were aware that I wasn't _touched_ yet.

I slid my body inside the slim lace dress. I carefully inserted my arms to the thin strap, making sure I wouldn't destroy the dress. I watched myself as I cautiously pulled the dress up to cover the part of my cleavage. I faced the mirror and slightly turned to my side. I was surprised to see that the dress was able to give me the right curves for my butt and my chest, not to mention it was white which screams purity.

"Mai, your customer is in the private room." I heard Eri spoke at the same time knocked on the door. I sighed and tried to shrug off the nervousness.

 _It's only one night, Mai. You can convince the customer just to talk to you, right?_ I said to myself and then looked at the mirror before turning around and opening the door.

Eri looked surprised seeing me with the dress she gave me. She clapped her hands together and made me turn, which I did. I saw her smiling. "You look like a bride! I mean a sexy bride."

"Let's just get this over with." I clenched my hand into a fist and then followed Eri as she led me towards the private room. We approached a door with two men guarding it. The first man was blonde with blue eyes, he looked young like my age. While the second guy looked like a typical guy in a band, he had long brunette hair up to his neck. Eri knocked the door first before opening it.

"Good evening, Mr. Shibuya. I brought to you your special service." I stood outside hearing Eri bowing down. I stepped towards the entrance of the door as Eri passed by and left me inside the room and then bowed down, not really paying attention to the man in front of me.

"Good Evening, I hope you'll treat me nicely." I raised my upper body and clearly saw the man who 'ordered' me.

"Gene?" I mumbled.

The man lifted his head and instantly caught my attention the moment I mentioned his name. However, there was something different from this man, way different from what I sensed from Gene.

"What did you call me?" He jumped off from his seat and then approached me. His voice sounded angry and cold as if he was ready to kill different from Gene's voice.

"You're the man I met earlier, Gene Da-." He was surprised when I started to talk again, he grabbed my wrist and then twisted my arm against my back. I groaned and started to feel a pain in my joints. He stood behind me as he held my arm tightly.

"Where did you meet him?" He aggressively pulled my twisted arm down after whispering inside my ear. I cried and whimpered as I bit my lip.

"He ordered a drink of scotch about an hour ago..." He lets go of my arm and then I heard a metal object clank from him. I wanted to turn and look what he was holding but I just froze.

"He knows that I'm here." He mumbled and then walked back to his seat to pull his suitcase from it. He was about to walk towards the door but then he stopped all of the suddenly. I was starting to get nervous.

 _I'm going to die right now…_

 _This isn't happening…_

 _What's going on?_

He instantly wrapped his arm around my neck and then I heard the metal sound once again. I turned to my right and saw a gun pointed right at me.

 _He's going to kill me._

My eyes started to tear up, the sensation of fear started to grow inside my body. I trembled for my life and feared for what was going to happen. Shutting my eyes were the best solution I could think of. My hands trying to pull down or push away his strong grip. I couldn't breathe since he was also crushing my neck with his arm.

"Kazuya." Hearing a familiar voice made me calm down for a while, I opened my eyes to see who it was. However, confusion started to rattle once again in my mind, upon seeing the man with the dark indigo eyes and well off suit, I knew who he was with the scent of scotch and expensive perfume.

"Gene." Another voice coming from the man holding the gun on my head said. Looking at Gene in front of me, made me realize something that I should have discovered minutes ago. _Are they siblings?_

"You're under arrest. Let go of Mai, Nii-san."

* * *

 _I thought about using the names as is since there will be like a background for each of the characters. I guess by now you'll all know what Gene's character is and judging from another obvious element you may have had a hint of what Kazuya/Naru is portraying. Reviews/requests are taken and appreciated. -Stephanie_


	3. Chapter 2: Special Package

"I don't think so, Gene." I could feel his breathing behind my neck and with every breath, he took made my spine cold that it made me more tensed. Gene continued raising his gun and stepped forward. I felt the man's force pulling me to step backward.

"Stop please…"

Clearing my throat was hard as I tried to speak. The cold sweat was running all over my body and the tears were only making my eyes burn.

"Let me go…"

His arm pulled tightly around my neck before I could say another word. Closing my eyes was the only thing that kept me from seeing the reality that there was a gun pointed at my head. The sound of a glass falling and breaking onto the floor made me winced followed by the sound of a thump.

"Kazuya! Are you insane?!"

Hearing another voice only made me more anxious. However, that voice helped me break free from the suffocating arm of the man. With hands on my chest, I tried to breathe, keeping my balance to avoid falling on the floor. I opened my eyes to see the unconscious customer I served scotch earlier. There wasn't any blood so I assumed he was only knocked over by someone. I turned to my left and my right. I immediately recognize the other two men that entered the private room.

"We need to leave now." A brunette man started to approach the dull white walls.

I felt a weight on my shoulder, the man with blonde hair that I saw guarding the door earlier gently placed it over my shoulders. He stood beside me as he helped me with my balance, his hands made its way over mine and all of the sudden I heard a clash of metal and the cold object surrounding my hands.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, I hope the boss forgives us." The blonde man started to make a sign of the cross and kissed his crucifix pendant. My mouth was ready to call for security.

"Help! He-." The man that cuffed me muffled a towel on my mouth and tied it at the back of my head.

"John, have you cuffed her?" Kazuya asked looking at the blonde man standing next to me as he picked up the suitcase. His head nodded and then turned to the brunette man.

"The boss will really get pissed when he finds out we messed with the package."

"Bou-san, have you found the exit?" John inquired as he watched the door.

"Ayako wasn't really precise where she planted the explosives."

Explosives? There are explosives here?

"Found it." John pulled me back to the edge of the room, the man names Bou-san and Kazuya stood beside us as they turned around. I closed my eyes the moment I saw Kazuya pressing a button on his phone and then there was an explosion.

The explosive sound made me deaf for a while, I could hear a high-frequency sound followed by muffled voices. I squinted my eyes as dust particles were floating all over the room and the fuzzy sight of a street from the back of the wall that just exploded. The car lights shined the most and the shadowy image of two people stepping outside the car made it more confusing for me. My skin started to shiver over the cold weather and before I knew it, I saw darkness, finally.

* * *

Darkness made me feel safe for such long period of time, the black atmosphere and surroundings made me feel protected and secure. However, such long period of time became short once I felt a motion of my head to the side. I felt a warm soft layer covering my body it was unlikely for me to feel such layer. It feels like a dream that I do not want to wake up from. I involuntarily moved my body to the side only to see the bright light shining upon my face.

Slowly opening my eyes, the green object from the distance was blurry. It took me a while to blink my eyes and see the green object. I regained my sight and noticed that there was a tree outside the window. A window? I instantly rose my upper body, getting up with a groan due to the sharp pain of my arm. I immediately touched it before surveying my surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

My eyes shifted from one object to another, a chandelier in the middle of the bedroom, fine foreign furniture such as the couch, coffee table, and the clock. The doors were massive as if the room belonged to a queen or princess. I lifted the blanket and noticed I was dressed in a white robe.

 _I suddenly felt uneasy, was it a migraine? Headache?_

"You're finally awake." A tall red-headed woman, wearing high heels and a purple body-con dress matching a white lab coat closed the door as she entered. She wasn't wearing any heavy makeup but her vibe was certainly familiar.

"I'm really sorry for what you've been through, Mai." Her sincere yet familiar voice made my ear echo for a moment, before realizing who the person in front of me was.

"Eri? Why are you here?" I was surprised seeing my manager sitting next to me on the bed. She shook her head and gently placed a hand on my face.

"I'm sorry if I deceived you, Mai." Her face looks apologetic and genuine.

"My real name is Ayako Matsuzaki. You will meet with a very important person later, he will explain everything to you."

My mind started to remember what happened. I pulled the sheet back together with my body, leaning my back on the headboard.

"There were guns…" It was starting to come back.

"Explosives…" I was being taken back into the memories of yesterday. The memories that made me want to kill myself because of the violence that I experienced in my whole life. I would want to kill the man pointing the gun right at my head and throw his body in a pool filled with sodium chloride.

"Mai!" Eri's voice started to bring me back to reality and safety again. I took a deep breath and then lifted my face to confront the woman I trusted.

"Ayako, tell me where I am? What is going on?"

"Mai, I have orders to obey. Please." She sounded like she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

My attention turned towards the sound of the creaking door as it opened.

"Matsuzaki-san" A very tall man entered the room with a fringe covering his right eye. He was wearing a suit with black tie. He approached Eri or should I say Ayako as if he was trying to avoid any eye contact with me.

"Lin, what's the problem?"

"Breakfast is ready. I believe the boss gave you instructions for you today." I suddenly caught his eye glanced at me for a second. I was starting really paranoid of what was going to happen.

"I'm the **_*So-honbucho_** in this family." She stood up. "You don't need to remind me."

"Those three are currently being punished. You didn't fail your task but that doesn't mean you won't." The man scoffed and turned around before Ayako could even complain. I remembered that there were three men who took me away. Are those three being punished because of me?

"Of course they should! They endangered the package!" She folded her arms and jump back on the bed sitting.

"Er- Ayako, Can I still ask why I'm here?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea too but the boss told us to just do our job and take you."

"Why are the cops involved?"

"Well…" She paused, I hinted that she was thinking of a rather different way to talk about the topic without disobeying the orders.

"I have no idea how Inspector Davis got there, I thought that he was Kazuya pretending to be sick to instantly get you."

"They do really look alike."

"What do you expect? They are twins." Ayako laughed, but it made me wondered what the two brother's differences were.

"Maybe he's doing a buy-and-bust operation while inside the club."

"What made you say so?" She leaned forward.

"Gut feeling." I sheepishly replied.

Ayako swiftly pulled off the blanket over my legs before holding my hands and tried to pull me up. I wanted to stay on the bed feeling secure and safe but I trusted the woman ever since I started as a bartender.

"Let's get you ready. There are spare clothes inside the closet. Don't worry they aren't revealing as I usually wear in the club." I followed her inside a walk-in-closet. Her hands turned the knob and pulled the door.

"Here's the bathroom. I'll wait for you and give you a tour after your bath."

* * *

After breakfast, Ayako and I started to walk along the hallways of such elegant house. The sunlight was passing thru the big glass windows, I could see the trees from below. Judging from the stairs that we just passed, we were inside a three-storey mansion. Maids come and go as we walked thru the hallway, it was too quiet for a house filled with maids. We passed a hallway that didn't have any sunlight passing thru, a hallway that didn't have any window. A hallway that had a path of portraits of men on the right women on the left. The only lights were coming from the picture lights of each portrait.

Walking behind Ayako, I paid too much attention to the details and I didn't even notice that she stopped. I suddenly bumped on her back and I immediately stepped back and apologize. She knocked on the door first before opening the two doors in front of her. I was starting to get nervous about what was on the other side of the door. With my head looking down, I didn't want to confront what was inside. But then Ayako moved and stood beside me.

" ** _*oyabun_** , I have brought to you the package." Ayako bowed down. I lifted my head up and to my surprise, I saw about 11 men inside the room. 7 men were sitting on a black leather luxury chair. There were three seats at the far end that didn't have any occupants. While the farthest one was sitting in front of a big desk with his hands together. He looked old, he had white hair but his body seemed buffed. I started to presume that the man the back was in his 80's.

"Proceed to your post, Matsuzaki." The man behind the desk had a deep yet scary voice. He looked at me as if he was going to kill me with his fist. I cleared my throat as I clenched my hand into a fist trying to calm myself down.

"Come here, child." After Ayako sat down, he waved at me giving me a signal to approach me. I slowly walked towards the big desk with doubt and hesitation. As the sitting men watched at me with prying eyes. My eye caught the man I met earlier, the man with the long fringe named Lin. I glanced at my side and saw the two men that took me last night, the blonde foreigner named John and the brunette named Bou-san.

"Stop." His voice made me flinch for a moment. I did stop, but he stood up and held his crane. One foot at the time, the man slowly walked with the help of its crane. I started to feel the anxiety once again as fear crawled back into my system.

 _Is he going to slap me?_

 _Will he hit me with his cane?_

The old man lifted his arm, I started to think that he was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and clenched on my fist tightly to avoid the stress. However, what I felt was different. I could feel his arm wrapped around my back and his breath on my ear. He pulled me closer to him and I heard him sob. I opened my eyes and realized that this man is embracing me with tears, feeling my hair getting wet and his body vibrating as he sniffed.

"Oyabun…" The people inside the room started to wonder simultaneously as they saw me embracing the old man.

With a calm and gentle voice, he said "Glad to have you back, my dear granddaughter."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So-honbucho- or_** **headquarters chief** , takes care of the family's main office and logistics. The so-honbucho prepares vehicles and plans trips, and have been known to serve as quartermasters when the organisation goes to war.

 ** _Oyabun-_** **father** _,_ **Kumicho** \- head boss, leader of the clan, and handling the whole organisation. Starting from the very top of the pyramid, we begin with the kumicho. As head of the family, his word is law and his actions unquestionable. All members of the family are expected to revere and obey the kumicho, and do everything in their power to ensure that he is untroubled. It is common for the kumicho to not give literal orders but instead clue his officers in on what to do. This way he can not be directly connected to any crime, which ensures his safety should the police come knocking.

 **Eugene and Naru-** _Relationship. I know that in the manga Eugene is the older brother. However, it would be nice to consider that Naru is older here due to his job and how Eugene's respect for his 'older' brother would affect his competence as a NPA chief._


	4. Chapter 3: Special People

"What are you all waiting for?!" I suddenly flinched the moment we parted from the warm reunion. His thunder voice wasn't the only thing I feared. His whole personality was a mystery, and I have no idea what was going to happen next, knowing that I could be an Older Sister in this Yazuka.

"Oyabun! We are so happy for you!" The people stood up with excitement and at the same time happiness as they looked at the Godfather in front of them. I could see that Er-Ayako was smiling happily for me, I caught her catching a small tear from her eye. As for the blonde and brunette guys who kidnapped me, well, they looked pretty stunned. _Must be a shock._

"Hold on!" I placed my arms to my side and silence came into the room. "If you my grandfather, Why the hell did you kidnap me and just walk to the bar and talk to me saying _hey, you're my granddaughter!._ " I tried to imitate him and thought of a different scenario. "A gun was pointed at me, near _your_ granddaughter's head! I think it was one of your men who pointed that gun at me!" I couldn't control myself, the feeling of being pointed by a gun like that was so frightening. Not to mention the explosives that were implanted in the place I used to work.

"Let me explain the situation to you with the people responsible." Grandfather touched my shoulders; he was trying to calm me down. He looked at me with worry and sincerity.

"Lin, John, Bou-san & Ayako. Stay." He turned his attention towards the people. Familiar people stayed in their seats, while the rest of the men in black left the room. I heard the door closed and then my grandfather leading me towards the chair in front of us.

"From now on, aside from Ayako, you will also be addressed as Ane-san (older sister). As my inheritor, you will be respected on the same level as I am. You will learn from these people." The old man turned his head towards the four people seating on the separate seats. I sighed then assumed the worst case that the old man would give me.

"What do I need to learn? I barely finished high school." I held my hands together.

"Well, Lin, my **_Saiko-komon,_** and Ayako, my **_So-honbucho,_** will teach you the family business. John, my guest from an Italian mafia and Bou-san, my **_fuku-honbucho,_** will teach you how to fight and to use explosives. Lastly, Ka-." I listened to grandfather's brief orientation of who will be my personal tutors as an Ane. However, he was cut off by the creaking door slowly opening by someone from the other side.

"Oyabun, I have completed the task for this morning. You wished to see me." My eyes shifted to the huge door to see the man who pointed the gun at me. His black suit had stains of dirt, and I noticed a chicken's feather on top of his head. Ayako and Bou-san started to chuckle, but then it turned into a laugh.

"Oh, speaking of the devil." Grandfather placed his two hands together above the cane.

"Mai, darling. Meet Kazuya, our **_Wakashigara_**. He is also your personal bodyguard." My heart was about to stop upon hearing my grandfather's words. I didn't like the idea of the guy who pointed a deadly weapon at me to be my personal bodyguard.

"No, I won't allow it, grandfather! He pointed a gun to me!" I immediately stood up before I started to march away. Upon reaching the door, I heard my grandfather's voice one more time. "Kazuya, I punished you by having you catch 50 chickens in an hour. That punishment isn't just any punishment. It's also training on how you are going to catch my granddaughter without laying a finger on her."

Their eyes were gazing as if I was a prey in an eagle's nest. My presence must have made them aware that I exist and I am alive. I am walking in the hallways as they consider an older sister. It was rather odd to be looked up at, but I didn't have a choice. I'd rather join this family than to return to my old job.

"Ane! I was looking for you!"

The blonde foreigner ran across the hall to reach me. I took a step back and kept my distance from him. He was one of _those_ guys that almost endangered my life. I don't very much trust them at all.

"What do you want?" I was so annoyed by their faces; I wanted them just to leave me.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened. The inside job was Ayako's job; the owner of the bar is one of the Yakuza's enemies. We want to explain everything to you. Even Kazuya is sorry about it." I crossed my arms and finished hearing him.

"Why were the cops also after me?"

"We didn't know Gene was there. So, please give us a chance." He bowed down. No, he knelt down and bowed to me as if I was a God. I found it more irritating and insulting. "Stand up!" I raised my voice, and he swiftly stood up.

"Take me to Kazuya first."

The room had no direct sunlight. It had no windows, no TV, no books, just a sofa set and a bed. I noticed that his desk filled with open letters with hearts on it. I rolled my eyes before surveying the room. As I surveyed, I swiftly turned around before he could notice that I saw him enter his room wrapped with a towel around his hips and down to his knees, with his damp, dark, gorgeous hair.

 _Ew, did I just say gorgeous?_

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded cold and hoarse.

"I want you to apologize to me." I turned around and tried to ignore the fact that he his bare top is exposed. I tried my very best to ignore it but I couldn't. He looked like a dark naked angel. I instantly looked down. I could hear the floor creak with every step he could take.

 _I could weep and die in shame now._

"You should thank me. I saved you from a lifetime of debt. You owe me." He stopped, I could feel his breath nearby. I took a step back feeling that he was too close. But whenever I took a step back he kept a step forward. Slowly I felt my back hitting the cold wall. "Why can't you look at me? Am I that handsome?"

 _He is so full of himself!_

"If you're that prideful, I guess I can tell grandfather about you, and you'll have to chase chickens again." I looked at him directly in the eye.

He smirked and placed his hand against the wall blocking my way of escaping. I pushed myself further into the wall.

"Go ahead."

He leaned forward even more before whispering into my ear.

"You still won't be able to resist me."

I was totally out of control; my mind was simply annoyed and irritated by the way he looked and the way he acted. I couldn't stand it any further, so I gave him a hard push and swiftly slipped my way from his room.

 _That prideful egoistic narcissistic bastard! He doesn't deserve a name such as KAZUYA! From now on I shall call him, Naru!_

* * *

 **Saiko-komon (Senior advisor)-** **-** _This is a senior advisor to the Oyabun, aka, the Oyabun's "right hand", when it comes to decisions and business._

 **So-honbucho (Headquarters chief)** \- _Equal to the **saiko-komon** in rank, the so-honbucho, or **headquarters chief** , takes care of the family's main office and logistics._

 **Wakagashira/Shateigashira/Fuku-honbucho (Lieutenants)** **-** _The first tier of officers below the kumicho and his advisers is comprised of **gashira** , lieutenants._


	5. Chapter 4: Special Friend

The thought of having a family has already sunken the moment I saw my father beating my mother to death. I didn't realize that I was stolen from my real family. I couldn't help but wonder who my birth parents were and what they did. So, the next thing I did was hit the public library and research about the Yamaguchi Family. To my surprise, there wasn't any information I could find them or even just about them. But, I didn't give up.

Sipping on the juice box, I waited for the one and only Yasuhara Osamu to show up. My eyes couldn't stop staring at my wristwatch; I guess I was getting impatient.

"Mai!" Yasuhara adjusted his glasses on his nose as it glared. I met him up in the park nearby city hall.

"Yasu" I smiled as I stepped down from the concrete stair.

"Mai, I'm worried. What did you get yourself into this time?"

I shrugged.

"The bar that you worked just got raided and you ended up getting kidnapped by one of those syndicates."

"Yasuhara, you've been working for the police for already three years now, right?"

A short nodded was all his response. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'm going to tell you what happened but you have to promise me that the police aren't going to be involved in this." I raised my finger as if warning him.

"Mai, are you listening to yourself?" Yasuhara argued. I bit my lip.

"Please, Yasu."

His deep breathing made me assume that he's accepting out the deal. I curved my lip into a smile and looked at my surroundings before leaning forward a little closer.

"I was kidnapped because I just figured out that I'm Tsukasa Yamaguchi's only granddaughter."

Yasuhara's jaw dropped for a moment; he stood still like a frozen statue with pale skin. I raised my hand and waved it in front of his face. "Yasuhara?" I flicked my fingers, and the next thing I heard was the most disturbing sound.

"Whaaaaaa?!" His eyes were wide, and he was indeed in a lot of surprises.

"The Yamaguchi Yakuza?!"

I nodded and then sighed with dismay, I knew telling a cop would eventually turn things like this bad. It was already bad enough that I used to work in a strip club and had some police as friends but now that they know that I have connections with the Yakuza I could be done for.

"Mai, you need to speak with Detective Davis then."

My head shook, and I stepped back. "Yasuhara, Didn't I tell you that no cops involved?"

"No, Mai, please. This one is a separate investigation."

Yasuhara pulled my hand and eventually dragged me from the staircase. I tried removing my hand back as I struggle out. "Yasuhara stop." I groaned as I pushed away his hand, hit tight grip only made my wrist hurt.

"The lady says stop."

An icy voice said as Yasuhara stopped, I ended up bumping behind him. I stepped back and swiftly pulled my hand away from Yasuhara.

"Detective Gene?"

I was expecting that it would be the detective but Yasuhara just said the wrong name. I relaxed my wrist as I looked at the man wearing all black with his icy glare.

"Naru!" I turned into defensive mode, I pulled Yasuhara back and stood in front of him defending him from my egoistic bodyguard.

"I told you don't call me that." Naru rolled his eyes as I crossed his arms. Yasuhara looked confused.

"This is real life?" Yasuhara paused as if glitters were popping out his eyes. "One of the most notorious yakuza members is right in front of me?"

"What are you doing here, Naru?"

"Keeping my job."

"I ordered you to stay at home."

"Your grandfather has way more authority than you, Idiot"

"What did you just call me?"

Naru looked away; I could sense his pride going down. "You're compromising yourself to the cops, _ane."_

"I'm going home later, but I want to spend some time with Yasuhara. I'm ordering you to back down and go back to the car until I say I'm done."

"Tsk." Naru immediately did what I said. He turned around and just left. I took a deep breathe and realized how Yasuhara felt really uncomfortable.

* * *

It eventually took me 3 hours just to tell Yasuhara what happened to my past and it took him three coffee spills to take it all on. Yasuhara has been my friend since middle school. His family hated me because of the job that I took and eventually doesn't want me to get involved with their son. But Yasuhara never gave up on me and treated me like a human being. Some people would often see me as disgusting since I worked in a strip club bartender and some pity me.

"So let me get this straight. You were kidnapped by your abusive parents for ransom. Your grandfather did everything that they could to get you but your abusive parents didn't return you." Yasuhara leaned back as I sipped from my cup.

"Why can't I report this again?" He asked.

"Because you're ruining my chance to know my family."

Yasuhara sighed and crossed his legs and arms. "But detective Gene needs to talk to you about what happened during your kidnapping."

"Why would he need me for that? It's not like I'm pressing charges of anything?"

"Mai, do you remember anything that happened the year you were kidnapped? Like kidnapped when you were a child do you remember anything at all?"

Yasuhara did make a lot of sense now. I was sure that I wasn't the only one kidnapped, I remembered another girl about my age. She had black hair and dark blue eyes. I wasn't sure what happened to her either, but I think that I should go with Yasuhara to meet Detective Davis.

"I lost my memory before that incident. all the memory that I remember was when my parents abused me, Yasu." I couldn't blow off something that I already have. I shook my head and realized that I needed some time to discover these things myself.

"If that's the case we're back to square one then." Yasuhara was in dismay.

"Sorry, Yasu." I frowned and then placed my elbow on the table and my chin on my palm.

"What do you know about detective Davis?" My sudden curiosity said it out loud.

Yasuhara sat froze once again as if he saw a ghost. But his eyes weren't looking directly at me; he was looking at me.

"Why don't you ask detective Davis?" He warm and calm voice came from behind. I turned around and felt my heart skipped a beat. My hand rests on the chair with his face close to mine.

"Hello again, Mai."

"Ge-Gene!?"

* * *

Hello my lovies! Hello, 2018! I'm just here updating this long-term fanfic I'm writing. I have thought the characters thru and I am also having the fun of writing this one. You guys wouldn't believe of the action that I have instored. A bad ass Naru would be purfect! Hope you guys will enjoy this not so thrilling chapter. Expect a fight off between Naru and Gene next chapter. Till next time~


End file.
